


Temptation

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Drinking, Fade to Black, M/M, POV First Person, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Well… then again I had always known that Zevran had many ‘talents’…so…</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imadra_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadra_blue/gifts).



I had expected coming to self-inspect the new Wardens to be… well I had been apprehensive, to say the least. But I had never thought that it would be so frustrating! They were all working so well together and I hated it. Because I had no Idea how the ex-crow was actually able to function this well as the leader of these men.

Well… then again I had always known that Zevran had many ‘talents’…so…

I followed behind Zevran as he sashayed his way through the barracks, his hips making tight, controlled figure-eights as he walked. I had never been overly attracted to other men beyond a simply aesthetic appreciation, but there was something about him - something captivatingly enticing, like he was the very perfect, exotic dream of a man, or like he was one of those spicy romance novel lovers breathed into life. Or maybe like he was carved from some faultless block of marble, and all other men were just pale plaster copies of him. At least, that's how I felt - a little less worthy and less genuine with each second I remained in his presence.

Without even trying, I pictured him naked, his toned legs working under his firm ass, a perfect economy of motion, bare, except for his set of his Antivan leather boots. I was momentarily startled by the lewdness of my own imagination. What was I thinking?! Andraste’s mercy!

I tried to go back to concentrating on the matter at hand and the new Wardens he was introducing me to.

~~~

Having never had Antivan wine, I was taken in by it, by the nuances of it. It was one of the few things my old companion insisted on having always on hand at the keep. It contained so many different flavors, and hints of flavors, little allusions to the possibilities of flavors. Plum and little hints of jam tapped on my tongue, while a curl of leather and black pepper whispered from the background. It was far removed from the chill white Ferelden wine I infrequently drank when Anora and I were playing court (Well, more her forcing me to play, but whatever.). As it spread through me, it evoked a sensation of fullness, of complexity, and I relished it like a child who had discovered a kaleidoscope for the first time: examining all the colors and shapes. My life as king so far was challenging, but never complex, like juggling an armful of perfectly dull, colorless balls.

The wine was the first new thing I'd experienced in longer than I could remember. I let it wash over me, becoming so lost in the blissful unfamiliarity of it, that I it wasn't until my glass was empty and the last of the astringent red fluid had passed through my lips that I remembered that I wasn't alone.

Oddly enough, he was only eyeing me with an inquisitive, somewhat satisfied look on his face. My embarrassment at sucking down my wine like some kind of desperate harlot mixed with the alcohol to produce an even deeper blush. For his part, Zevran merely poured me another glass, this one even fuller than the first and gifted me with a dazzling smile. My pulse felt quickened, and I didn't know if it was from the wine or him. Suddenly, I had another kind of ball juggling going on in my head. Hmm… probably not such a good thing to linger on.

~~~

Being able to do a bit of training before my week of staying at the new keep was up had been nice. But I don’t think it was quite as nice as watching the leader of the keep afterwards.

I couldn't help but stare as Zev finished taking off his armor, exposing his long, lean body. His cock was obviously of a good size, if his underclothes were any indication. And I could feel my erection throb a little where it rested hard against my lower stomach. I ached and my shaft felt heavy; it had been half hard since our sparring had started. Just the sight of his sinuous and elegant body, his long lean muscles sliding under his skin, made me want to touch and taste him – to slide my tongue over his tattoos.

He looked over his shoulder at me and smirked, his voice teasing and arrogant. "Like what you see?"

My eyes snapped up. I caught Zevran's gaze with hungry eyes, running the tip of my tongue across my bottom lip. His eyebrows shot up, surprise coloring his face for a moment, before his smirk was back, with a darker slant to the corners of his mouth. I hadn't planned on fooling around with him, honest. Anora and her Handmaidens would be here to collect me soon - in just a few days she’d drag me back to the throne I’d never wanted. But just seeing him damp with sweat and actually half-naked… I licked my lip again, and swallowed down a lump that was starting to form in my throat.

I looked him in the eye, slowly starting to unfasten one of the buckles at the shoulder of my training armor. I moved to the other side, keeping the same agonizingly teasing pace, as I watched his pupils blow wide and his eyes darken. By the time I was naked, it had felt like I had been lost an eternity in his gaze, trapped inside the haze of lust that was growing there.

He was the one to break the spell, looking down at my body and grinning not unlike a cat that had caught a bird. He stepped forward quickly, pressing our bodies together, causing me to gasp at the sudden contact – he used that opening to slide his tongue within my mouth.

~~~

After that I made regular returns to the keep. If I got yelled at by my wife due to my gross inattentiveness, I simply ignored it and just let it roll off of my back. Besides, she was usually busy trying to micromanage all of Ferelden, so she hardly noticed when I was gone – which was probably for the best... because I was gone a lot.


End file.
